


未亡

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, M/M, New 52, Pre-New 52, pre 52
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他常常痛恨他说，如果他再和他的克拉克变得相像一点，他能再和他的克拉克相似一点，那么事情岂不是来得要更加好过。然而，当他真的意识到那个男人和他的克拉克可能是多么的相像的时候，他只是感到这是多么的可怕。“你发出这样的声音，”而那个人还在继续，他看着他，无比安静地开口说，“让我感受到了同等程度的心痛。”吾与汝同悲。p超蝙+n蝙超前提下的p超n蝙rebirth前期故事
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	未亡

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然主体在做的是p超n蝙，但是有大量n蝙回忆起过去的情节敬请注意。  
> 因为行文仓促时间实在是过于紧张，所以这次没有beta也没有润色。如果哪里阅读不畅请多担待。

他是在半夜起床，决定给自己随便煮上一杯咖啡，或者来上一点浓茶，搭配上碗橱的甜饼一起去蝙蝠洞里渡过自己又一个继那起事件发生过后的不眠之夜的晚上遇到那个男人的，而当那个男人从天空降落时，他踩在庄园窗棂上的脚悄无声息。

“我没有想过你居然还会做饭。”那个男人站在那儿，抱着手，静静地端详了他几秒，然后，就像是他们已经认识了无数个夏天，无数个冬天，无数个曾经在日光或是月光下行走的日日夜夜一般，无比熟稔而毫不见外地开口说。“因为，我认识的那个人，他不要说煮咖啡，就连靠近一台普通的咖啡机，他都总能想办法让那台咖啡机出现让人难以想象的故障——你知道那种感觉吗？就是，咖啡机，只是把水和咖啡粉加进去，然后等着它自动冲出来的那种最简单的咖啡机？”

“我没有想过另一个世界的我会选择咖啡粉。”而对于此，仍旧专心致志凝视着自己面前的咖啡包装，就好像比起回头去看那个庄园的不速之客，等待着磨好的咖啡豆尽快冲泡出一杯香浓的，冲散掉布鲁斯不成型的睡意的咖啡更加能够吸引自己注意的，无动于衷地开口说。“绝大多数咖啡粉都是垃圾。”

“但是在省事方面，你得承认，比起半夜起床磨咖啡，咖啡粉确实是一个值得考虑的选项。”那个声音靠近了他，从布鲁斯的身后而来。

想要克制住自己回头的冲动来得很难——不管这种冲动，是来源于布鲁斯本性之中的，对于任何一种事物从自己的视线死角靠近所引起的本能的反感，还是说，因为听到了某个熟悉到了好像他已经同对方交谈过了无数次那般的，让人无比思念甚至是渴望着的声音。

然而布鲁斯仍旧让自己的视线平静地落在面前的咖啡包装上。

如果用“死死地落在包装上”，或许效果会来得好一点。当那个男人停顿了片刻，突然地嗤笑一声，以一句“但是你还是加错了牛奶和糖的顺序，算了，放着我来吧，韦恩先生”而将布鲁斯从料理台旁挤开，无比自来熟地打开韦恩庄园存放咖啡豆的碗柜，开始为他重新磨起咖啡时，布鲁斯抱着手，半靠在旁边的白色的料理桌上，用着一种心不在焉，无动于衷的表情看着那个男人抓着研磨器，颇为灵活活动着的双手，漫不经心地想。

如果他让自己的视线死死地落在包装上，或许，这会更能表达布鲁斯对于面前男人那种无法克制的厌恶还有反感的感情。

然而，事实上，他只是让他的视线平静地落在了某一个地方，就像是现在，他平静地让它落在面前“超人”的双手之上一样。

那个男人有着非常灵巧的一双大手，就像是他的克拉克。非常善于将一些平平无奇的东西组合成某种让人难以想象的漂亮而又有趣的物件的，颇为灵巧的一双双手。有时候，布鲁斯会不敢相信，克拉克是如何做到的。

“嗯……因为，你瞧，我的力气很大，小的时候，经常会因为不小心这里太用力啦，或者那里一个不小心弄坏东西。”而在当时，那个人，那个总是在微笑的人，那个总是会在布鲁斯问出问题时，愉快地回过头，对着布鲁斯露出一个好像还有点羞赧似的，既带着些许的自豪，又有点不好意思的漂亮的笑容的男孩子这么轻快地，活泼地对着他说。“然后，妈就宣布，除非我能够控制好自己抓盘子的力气，否则，她是一辈子都不肯让我去洗任何的碗，或者让我去擦屋子里的玻璃之类的，就是那种，需要用上一种巧劲儿才不会弄坏的工作的。而我对此感到很沮丧。”笑得露出了牙的克拉克这么对着布鲁斯炫耀似的开口说，“我对此感到很沮丧，所以，那个秋天，我一个人在家，每天晚上，偷偷练习用手做了很多的手工练习。”一开始，我还打手电，那个男孩看着他，愉快地对着他讲，“但是很快的，别人家的小孩就发现了这件事，他们问我我大半夜不睡，偷偷一个人在房间里打着手电到底是在做什么‘有意思的好事情’……”

青春期的男孩子，被人误会说大半夜不睡觉爬起来打飞机总是会让人非常尴尬的，但是总好过回答一句说，“我是在练习手艺地做手工。”再说了，“我也不想让爸和妈真的知道我对这件事这么的在意。他们其实已经为这件事感到很愧疚了。”

所以，肯特家的小孩每天晚上都要偷偷打飞机的消息在高年级生中流传了很久。

“我还被人叫做小流氓过，天知道，我可是真的在纯洁地做手工……好吧，做手工，做手活儿，感觉听起来好像确实没什么区别的样子。但是，不管怎么讲……”

就在那年冬天的时候，克拉克已经可以用他能够一拳打碎一面墙，或者徒手扳住农场里发了疯的公牛的巨大力气，轻巧地抓起洗碗池里一个个漂亮的瓷碗，就像是在变着魔术一样地将它们全部都清理干净。

“一旦掌握了这种巧劲儿，不管干什么其实都来得很容易。你做饭的时候总是把食物弄得乱七八糟，就是没有掌握住这种要从手腕开始的巧力……”

“我以为你昨天还说我做的炒蛋并没有那么糟糕。”

“……”嗯……

虽然早就知道他是在撒谎，但是现在，被布鲁斯一句话戳穿了谎言，所以眼神一下子变得游移了起来，就好像他根本没想过会在这里被将上一军，既觉得好笑，又有点“糟糕了，不能让这家伙的奸计得逞”的克拉克仍旧微笑着，只是拖长了声音——就像是这拖长的声音是某种可以拖延的缓刑一样，慢吞吞地对着布鲁斯开口说：“但是，总还是会有提高的空间的嘛。”

“我还是不明白为什么。”坐在克拉克旁边的布鲁斯摇了摇头说，“不管是维修零件，制作道具，我明明做得都可以说得上不差。”

“是非常好。”

“但是我一遇到这种事就突然之间变得不知道该怎么去做——理论上，这东西应该就和配备解药差不多。”在当时，认真烦恼着为什么自己不会做饭，就好像这是超人和蝙蝠侠此时此刻面临的最大问题的布鲁斯依旧苦恼地顺着自己的思绪说。“把这个加进去，那个加一点，加的时候控制自己的力道……”

“你总是没有耐心。”

“为什么我没有耐心。”

“因为你对它不感兴趣。”明明只是个男孩——虽然是个成年人，但是在布鲁斯眼里，大概是因为他们认识的太早，早在克拉克还是个大学生的时候，两个人就已经结识，所以无论他做了什么，在布鲁斯眼里都不过是个男孩的克拉克抬起眼睛，对着他露齿而笑地轻轻地说。“你只是想填饱肚子，但是对食物本身的味道你却没有什么兴趣。我当然承认，你平时是个不错的美食家，但是到你自己下厨的时候，你满脑子都是它到底什么时候能够做好。”

不能够享受做菜的人，做出来的东西往往就会是一塌糊涂。

“我都不知道，”布鲁斯控制住了自己声音中的某种调笑，“超人居然会享受做菜。”

“也没有那么喜欢。”而再度笑了起来，不仅如此，还凑近了布鲁斯，从他的嘴角偷走了一个小小的亲吻，就像是只还没有长大的金毛幼犬一般，懒洋洋，却又无比得意地敲打着自己的尾巴的克拉克在他的耳边甜蜜地说。“我只是喜欢给自己喜欢的人做菜而已。”

我只是喜欢给自己喜欢的人做菜而已。

“再说了，布鲁斯，不会做东西吃又不会是什么大问题。我和你谈恋爱的时候本身也没指望大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩，能让人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠会下厨给我做饭。而这对于每天都要上班的工薪族克拉克·肯特就很合适。”这么说着，眨着眼睛的克拉克看上去即俏皮又可爱。让布鲁斯充满了一种想要凑上前去，继续亲吻他的无比强烈的渴望。“每个人都有自己擅长的事和不擅长的事，别为这种事烦心了，好吗，布鲁斯？”

“别为你做咖啡放牛奶放错了顺序的事烦心了，好吗，布鲁斯？”也就是在他走神的第六个分钟，一杯热气腾腾的，散发着咖啡、牛奶还有所有温暖的事物会带来的，让人放松的香气的咖啡被塞进了布鲁斯的手心里。那只递给他咖啡的双手，看起来和他刚刚记忆里的克拉克是那么地想象。

“喏。”而那个站在他的面前，平静地看着他，从来没有过任何少年人恣意而又畅快的大笑，始终都只是带着不变的，温和的笑意的超人望着他，安静地说。“喝吧，‘布鲁斯’，”他看着他，深蓝色的眼睛就像是蒙上了一层阴影的池水，深邃得让人望不见湖水的底部。“不然，凉了就不好喝了。”

他看起来终究没有和他的克拉克很像。

不管是脸上的表情，还是那种不管发生了什么都成竹在胸似的，一看就是属于一个成年人，一个成熟的超级英雄所应当拥有的，沉着冷静着的无比沉稳着的面容。他的下巴看起来要比他的克拉克来得更方一点，不仅如此，当他的眼睛望着人时，他的神态里没有那种欢欣，那种好像可以感染身边的一切，要让所有的一切都焕发起希望的快乐而又活泼的欢欣。

他看起来更加稳定，更加温柔，也更加像是一个陌生人。

克拉克。布鲁斯心想。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯说。

你想要做吗？

那个人当然会想要做。

不然，布鲁斯想不出，他会在这样的一个夜晚突然决定造访韦恩庄园的任何的其他的原因。他和“超人”说到底又不是什么恋爱或者情侣之类的关系，不仅如此，两个人坐在一起，就连对着彼此所能唤醒的回忆，都是虚假的，或者至少，和对方毫无关联的。

他们全都知道这一点，两个人，对整件事情，包括这里的氛围和将要发生的事心知肚明。

但是，至少，在“克拉克”推动着他的身体，他让自己坐上了身后的料理台，“克拉克”轻轻飘起了一点自己的身体，好让自己能够更加方便地贴近他，亲吻他——让自己的手掌压在布鲁斯的手指上头的时候，在那些亲吻的间隙里，布鲁斯还是发出了一小点点的，就像是在呼唤着某个已经消逝了的灵魂的微弱的叹息还有呻吟。

“克拉克。”他说，他无比小声地说。

“嗯，布鲁斯。”而那个男人也只是在亲吻他，啃噬他，从他的脖侧一路滑下到从被扯开的衬衣里暴露出来的锁骨。那个男人在亲吻他，感觉就像是一只在索要着主人的爱抚的巨型犬。“布鲁斯。”他说，“是我，布鲁斯。”

“克拉克。”他的舌尖想念着那个名字从其上旋转着，跳跃着，就像是伴随着一场大笑的高空跳水一般，无比顺畅自如地沿着牛奶一般的滑梯顺流而下的质感。他想念着它，想念着那个名字能够脱口而出时一瞬间带来的惊喜还有快活。“克拉克。”他抓住了男人的黑发，就像是在检查着自己失散了已久，却终于还是跑回到了自己怀里的幼犬般，无比亲昵，却又无比悲伤地，带着些许的不愿松手的执拗，无比温和地说。“克拉克。”

然后，这两个在月光下，试图从彼此身上找到稍许的慰藉，还有可以支撑着他们度日的记忆的男人停了下来，彼此安静地望着对方。

再然后，超人凑了上来。

他们再次交换了亲吻。

而布鲁斯感觉到自己的皮带被扯下时，微凉的空气擦过他大腿根部皮肤时那种让人寒毛倒立的，带着些许刺激的熟悉的感觉。

“布鲁斯。”当他进入那个男孩体内的时候，那个男孩——男人——或者说，他温和的克拉克曾经对着他静静地笑弯了他那双总是快活着的，在太阳下闪闪发着光的，无比美丽的天蓝色的大眼睛。他笑起来真得很好看，就像是明明笑起来的是他，但是拥有了整个世界的幸福的人也仍旧是他一样。他在冲着他咧嘴大笑。“别那么紧张嘛，布鲁斯——我又不是什么别人，你再用力一点我也不会坏掉。”

“我倒宁愿你能够再害羞一点。”低声咕哝着，抱怨着的布鲁斯一边说，一边将又一个亲吻落上了他的胸膛还有锁骨——这个似乎不管什么都觉得很有意思的男人，因为布鲁斯的动作而咯咯微笑了起来。

克拉克怕痒，这对于布鲁斯来说倒是一个相当新奇的发现。

“我只是觉得你这副‘我要犯罪了’的表情特别有意思的样子。真的，布鲁斯，”他还记得那个男孩看着他，无法压抑着的，那种被逗笑了的，却又拼命掩饰着免得布鲁斯发现的相当愉快的语调，“你不能因为只比我大了三岁，就总觉得你其实是我的半个爸爸。”

“我确实比你大了三岁。”

“或许，但是对于两个快三十岁的人来说，大三岁小三岁又并没有什么区别，再说……”他这么说着，却轻轻哆嗦了一下，大概是因为布鲁斯碰到了他的某个地方，这就让他那一瞬间发出的轻轻的鼻音听起来很可爱，就像是被摸头摸爽了的小狗会在布鲁斯的膝盖上发出的那种低低的，无法克制的呼呼声。他就是一个可爱的小狗狗，布鲁斯不明白他为什么总是喜欢主张自己是个成年人。

“小孩子才会总觉得自己是一个成年人。”

“……成年人不会总把另一个成年人当作小孩子。”因为他的进入而渐渐涨红了面孔，就像是有点不好意思，想要把身体弓起来，却又忸怩着不肯让布鲁斯发现的克拉克小声地在他的身体下咕哝着说。“你好烦哦，老爹，难道其实你隐藏的性癖是做别人的爸爸？你想听我喊你爸爸？”

“我想打你屁股。”面无表情的布鲁斯一边这么说，一边持续地用力，刺穿，直到那本应坚硬如钢铁的肌肉环一点一点的，被他穿透进入。他听到克拉克为此轻轻倒吸的那一小口凉气，低低的，轻轻的，怎么听怎么觉得比起色情，更多的仍旧像是一种挥之不去的可爱。“跟做爸爸没有关系，你话好多。”

“咱们两个是谁先开始这么多话的！嘿，等等，布鲁斯，你、你作弊，等等，别在这种时候，呜呜……你这家伙，哼呜呜呜……我就知道你是在报复我管你叫老爹，但是我叫的时候你那里可是、可是，有，有变大的啊！你就是个死变态！”因为布鲁斯终于确认了克拉克的身体放软了下来，于是，哥谭的花花公子开始应用起他的上半生得到的毕生绝学在克拉克的身上的时候，这个可怜的男孩子开始目不暇接地抓着他的肩膀，却仍旧不肯轻易认输地对着他死鸭子嘴硬的开口。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯！布鲁斯是大变态！哈，我早就知道了，咱们、咱们第一次见面的时候……咕、咱们第一次见面，呜，你、呜姆，姆，你让我把话说、说……哈、啊啊，等一下，那里的话，呜，布鲁斯！”他终于在他的怀里像是哭闹一样地大叫了出来。“你好烦哦，布鲁斯！”

然而那个“超人”的侵入却总是温和的。

他总是温和、彬彬有礼，不急不缓，好像什么都不能打乱掉自己的步调。

当他感觉到那个男人的阴茎进入到了自己的身体的时候，布鲁斯闭了一会儿眼睛，微微地吐出了一小口气。

啊。他心想。

所以，他的克拉克在被他进入的时候，也会是一样的感觉吗？

也会是一样的感受吗？

他从来没有问过克拉克，被自己操到底是什么样的一种感觉，虽然，这种行为很大程度上是因为他觉得这样不大道德，也不大规矩。虽然，哥谭最没有良心的花花公子居然会在乎规矩这句话本身听上去就像是一个天大的笑话。但是其实，布鲁斯是会对这件事感到很在意的。

“你不能，对，你不能对我做出这种事，或者，那种事，再或者，这样或者那样的事。为什么呢，因为——‘我是你爸爸’！”模仿着最新上映的《星球大战》里的著名台词，还要比划着手里的液压管，好像那是把光剑的克拉克摆了会儿造型，然后，因为布鲁斯一直就只是瞪着他，对此不发一言也不置一词的目光而悻悻放下手，败下阵来的超人耸了耸肩，扑通一下倒回到了布鲁斯身边的地板上。“你什么时候能够醒悟到咱们两个其实是同龄人，布鲁斯，同龄人。你比我早生下来三年并不能改变你和我之间任何的同辈关系。”

“等到你什么时候做起事来像个成年人再来和我说这个吧。”这么说着的布鲁斯拿起了手边的七号扳手，这里有个螺丝需要他再调试一下。“而首先，成年人不会这么喋喋不休地就这件事跟我讲话。”

“我他妈以为自己说过了，成年人首先就不会出现像你这种总把人当小孩的认知问题。”

“注意语言。”

“好的，爸爸。”他都不需要X视线就知道超人在他的旁边翻着白眼。布鲁斯懒得理他，他在忙着思考自己是不是要换下整个发动机中的点火装置。“哼，但是，布鲁斯——至少床上你就不能略微放开一点吗！我又不是个洋娃娃，你略微激烈一点我又不会被弄坏！”

“我记得上次有人和我说让我停下来，他快要受不了了。”

“真的吗，我不记得了。谁说的，谁说的，是谁，是谁，快出来？”这个男人翻脸不认账的能力实在是让布鲁斯感到叹为观止，而他现在居然还真的假装在四处翻检——好像他能找到什么证明布鲁斯说的其实是谎话的关键证据一样。“重要的是我也想玩刺激的！我想玩，对，就是就是那个，那个叫什么，捆绑还是什么来着，啊我以前看到的时候好奇了可久……”

“你为什么会喜欢捆绑。”布鲁斯觉得难以置信。

“我不喜欢捆绑，但是我很好奇捆绑，还有，啊对了，我想起来了，放置play！我很好奇，啊以及我想试试就那个，那个可以坐在马上摇摇晃晃的那一种……”

你要把我放在镜子前调教我我也没关系。这个初生牛犊不怕虎，不怕虎到有时候布鲁斯会觉得他实在是对此感到叹为观止的男人还在兴致勃勃地对着他说。

他居然翻进了布鲁斯的怀里，在如此狭小的车下空间。布鲁斯不得不花了几秒的时间担心自己的车底盘会不会为此出现一个名叫超人的人形洼陷。

“答应我嘛，布鲁斯。我想试试，我想玩！我想玩！”不会有哪个成年人天天把“我想玩”挂在嘴边的，天知道——这个克拉克·肯特分明在大家面前是是一个年轻有为目光锐利的成熟记者，可谁能想到他在布鲁斯面前的时候就他妈的像是个会撒娇和他讨糖吃的大狗狗呢？

小狗，或者大狗，取决于克拉克今天的心情如何。但是克拉克实在是很像一只小狗。布鲁斯一直没忍心说，有时候他在瞭望塔，看到披着斗篷睡在沙发上，等待着紧急出动的命令好能够跳起来行动的克拉克时，他就实在是像一只蜷在斗篷下的氪星幼犬。他真的很像是小狗，包括被布鲁斯轻轻推醒时，睡眼惺忪地抬起头，目光追逐着布鲁斯手指时的样子。

就很像是一只狗，一只类似于金毛的那种让布鲁斯心生怜爱的小狗。

而现在，他的小狗离开了他。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯听到自己叹息似的说。

“……布鲁斯。”那个舔舐着他的胸口的男人低低地回答着他。

他的声音冷静而又沉着。

就像是跨越了时空之后，某个偷走了克拉克·肯特的身份，披着他的外衣溜了回来的陌生人。

超人比较喜欢用背面位来操他。他有发现。但是他从来没有问过超人这到底是因为单纯他比较喜欢，还是因为他受不了布鲁斯那张和另一个世界的蝙蝠侠有着九分肖像的特别的脸。他曾经见过那个蝙蝠侠，虽然，是在孤独堡垒，接管了剩下的仅有的一切的超人在他的大厅里通过自己的记忆，调试出了他回忆里的名为蝙蝠侠的男人所拥有的一切。他见过他。他们有着一模一样的面孔。

就好像超人和他的卡尔也有着一模一样的面孔，所谓的不同世界的同位体，隐藏着的大概就是这么一种你直接顶替另一个自己跑去上班，你的妈妈甚至都不一定能认出你不是你这样的荒谬而又可笑的特别含义。他们全都长着同样的脸，超人和克拉克，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠。

然而超人却并没有很像他，就好像布鲁斯也没有很像另一个不存在在这个世界上的蝙蝠侠。

当布鲁斯望着那张顶着和克拉克一模一样的面孔着的超人的时候，他常常会感到一种愤怒般的无法忍受。他将自己的愤怒关了起来，压在心中的最底层，而他不知道超人是不是也同样如此。

超人。

就连这个称号，本来也应该是他的克拉克的。

没有人邀请过你来。他知道像是这样的话只是纯粹的泄愤，所以他从来都不会真的开口去说。

没有人邀请过你来。

就好像也没有人期待过克拉克会走。

他终于还是呻吟了起来，因为当“克拉克”进入他的时候，他的身体抢先与他的思绪，从这种侵入和占有之中体会到了一点他已经很长时间没能让自己享受到的，名为性的快乐还有感觉。他的身体甚至已经开始习惯，开始习惯这个仿佛是克拉克翻版一样的男人的标记甚至是入侵。而当超人侧过脸来让呼吸洒在他的脸侧的时候，布鲁斯会侧过头和他安静地接吻。

他们今天选取的是正面位，在布鲁斯的料理台上，在不到十年以前，某个他至今仍在思念着的人曾经为他切过水果，洗过蔬菜，然后也同样因为手指彼此相触时那种嬉闹一般的快乐而彼此交换过体温还有亲吻的厨房桌面上。当超人进入他的时候，一瞬间笼在布鲁斯意识上的不是被人占有的如今，而是他和克拉克曾经是怎样嬉笑着，在同样的地方，只是彼此位置交换地亲吻还有做爱。

“克拉克……”他允许自己张开的嘴唇中吐出这样的声音。

“你觉得还好吗，布鲁斯？”也只有在这种时候，超人会叫他的名字，并且叫得很是温柔，就像是在隔着玻璃，抚摸着某个他曾经无比爱惜过的，如今却再也不复存在的，只留下一点点可供追悼着的残骸一样，无比沉静，却又像是带着某种海洋一样，宽广到深不见底式的哀伤去说。“我弄痛你了吗，布鲁斯？”

答案是并没有。或者，有一点点疼痛，但是却又没有什么所谓。生理上的疼痛反而是当一个人的心在静静地流血时最为有效的安慰剂。然而布鲁斯没有回答他，因为他知道超人在爱抚着他的时候，真正询问着的那个人其实也并不是他。

“让我们把话在这里说清楚吧——你从来都没有把我真正当作过你的所谓的拍档，就好像我也从来都不会把你真正当作会和我并肩作战的布鲁斯。”那天晚上，因为又一次的合作失败——几乎差一点点让整个正义联盟都濒临灭亡的超人终于忍无可忍地扭过头，没有闪避，也没有退让，直直地望进了布鲁斯的眼睛里的那么去说。“我不信任你，就好像你也不曾信任过我。”

“卡尔……”旁观的人里有人试图开口，然而布鲁斯摇了摇头，示意那些人没有必要插手。

“如果你信任我，你就不会在我进入了地心的第五分钟就判断任务失败，并且直接采取了备用手段。”

“而如果你信任我，”布鲁斯凉凉地开口，就好像在他面前质问着的是一件与他无关的无比简单而又普通的事实，“你就会相信我这么做并不会真的置你于死地。这里面依旧存在一线生机。”

“或许。但是为什么我们不诚实一点呢，韦恩先生。”那是他第一次用这种方式来称呼他，不知道为什么，这反而比他们作战时的蝙蝠侠，甚至是他为了表示和平而强迫自己喊他的布鲁斯让布鲁斯更加地满意放松，“你在制定这个计划时根本就没有相信过我真的能够回来。”

“而你在执行最初的计划的时候，也没有相信过我无论如何都一定会去救你。”他望着他，过了几秒，突然抿起嘴唇，露出了一个他从来都不会对着他的克拉克露出的，满是嘲弄还有不屑的，让气氛变得更加恶劣的糟糕讥笑。“你没有真的按照我的计划去做，这就是为什么你会在穿破岩浆层时偏转了五度，而不是继续向下。”

“我倒是更愿意把它称为一个临时的战术调整。”

“听上去真不错，你在执行你的蝙蝠侠的计划的时候也会做这样不打招呼的临时调整吗？”

“够了！”忍无可忍的女侠站了起来，走到他们两个中间，她的表情是罕见的暴躁式的，然而布鲁斯和那个超人都知道，他们没有办法真的去责怪她。“我不能允许这里再出现‘我的超人’或者‘我的布鲁斯’之类的分裂联盟的言辞。现在，这里就只有一个超人，一个蝙蝠侠。如果你们不能接受这点，那么联盟将没有办法再协同你们一起行动，麻烦你们两个在解决了自己的问题之后再来考虑如何完成像是拯救世界这样的大事。”

“即使没有他我也可以完成自己应该完成的那份工作。”

“彼此彼此，不要讲得好像是我求着你和我一起合作一样。”

“……够了。”女侠说。“我受够了。你们两个，我给你们两个三天的时间解决掉你们两个之间的问题，如果你们还是不能够做到，那么很遗憾……虽然联盟一直以来几乎都是团结在你们两个之间，你们几乎就是联盟的领导者，但我还是要宣布罢免你们两个联盟成员的身份。我将会通知联合国还有媒体，从那一天起，你们两个都不再是联盟成员。”

联盟所有的情报还有对于危机的预测都不会再经你们的双手——我知道这对于你们来说可能算不了什么。怒气冲冲——但是同时看起来也心灰意懒的戴安娜继续说，毕竟你们两个一个自己就可以监控半个世界的信息流，而另一个不管是什么声音都逃不过他的耳朵，但是，“联盟将不再为你们的行动提供帮助。如果你们觉得你们可以单打独斗面对像是之前恶棍联合这种层面的危机的话，那么请便。或许你们真的根本就不在乎地球命运，只在乎自己那点……男人的小争执。”

那争执根本一点都不小。

布鲁斯心想。

戴安娜什么都不曾明白。

她就和其他人一样，在最初几天的别扭之后，就很快接受了卡尔，就仿佛，他们世界的卡尔本身就是一个成熟、稳定，对所有的事物都胸有成竹，与此同时，对所有的东西都带着一种缺乏了欢欣感的从容的异星来客一样。他们接受了他，就只剩下了仍旧拒绝接受的布鲁斯。

“你是这个世界的蝙蝠侠，而卡尔却是一个失去了自己世界的可怜的男人。你应当多帮助他。”

我应当多帮助他。

布鲁斯心想。

那么谁来帮助他在风中化为了灰烬的，可怜的，安静的克拉克呢？

虽然那句话布鲁斯从来都不曾相信——他总觉得说这种话显得很可笑，但是所谓人死总共有三次，一次是他真正死亡，一次是他被人遗忘，一次是他在世界上留下的最后一点痕迹全部消失的说法却还是被布鲁斯不经意地想了起来。

克拉克甚至没有机会经历那两次的死亡。

他所有的东西，都被一个来自异世界的男人全部偷走了。而他顶替了他，坐在那儿，还要布鲁斯面对着这样的杀人凶手假装自己无动于衷。

“你也不必总是那样的保护欲旺盛，反正，对我来说，我是觉得没什么必要。”赤身裸体地半靠在床上，翻着布鲁斯丢在床头的报纸，正在享受着性爱结束的热水澡后的余韵的克拉克懒洋洋地对着布鲁斯说。“我的事我自己能够处理好——我分明记得咱们两个刚认识，你把我当作一个潜在威胁的时候，你对我可是比现在要来得公正的多。”

“因为我不会和一个潜在威胁上床。”

哦，真的吗，随便吧——对布鲁斯早年的风流史一清二楚的克拉克翻了个白眼，继续看着手里的报纸，饶有兴趣地对着他说。“但是有的时候我觉得你保护欲上来时候的样子还挺可爱的，我会觉得很有趣。”

“很有趣。”

“哼嗯。”他用鼻子喷了口气，快快乐乐地回答他。“因为我从小到大，还没有什么人真的觉得我需要保护过，除了……你知道，我爸和我妈，但即使是他们也不会像你这样，啊，怎么说……控制狂人？但是你也没有特别的控制狂，当然，我是说，我还是挺喜欢你在工作的时候信赖我的样子。可是你日常生活里就很，嗯……嗯……”他开始心不在焉了起来，以至于说话变得有一搭而没一搭，这一般意味着克拉克困了。

“睡吧，克拉克。”同样用毛巾擦着头发的布鲁斯平静地说。“你明天还有采访工作。”

“这就是我说你关心过了头的地方，不过……好吧。”这么说着的克拉克摇着脑袋，在布鲁斯关掉床头灯后，懒洋洋地蜷成了一小团，就好像在冬天钻进了主人被窝的小狗一样，只露出了个头的依在了布鲁斯的枕头边说。“晚安，布鲁斯。”

“晚安，克拉克。”

他闻着克拉克头发上好闻的洗发水的气味，满意地意识到他和布鲁斯用的是同一款的洗发水，他闻起来很像布鲁斯，就好像他是布鲁斯的标记物。

克拉克说他控制欲旺盛这一点或许是对的，但是他从来没有觉得自己有需要改正的那一天。

“你刚刚生气的时候其实很像我的布鲁斯。”他不明白为什么超人在他们两个被关在瞭望塔禁闭室的第三个小时，像是下定决心一样地开口，结果说出来的居然是像是这样，提及“另一个布鲁斯”这样仿佛挑衅一样的行为。

但是这也让布鲁斯松了口气。

他完全没有打算真的和超人进行所谓的“他是我的克拉克，我是他的布鲁斯”这样的亲亲抱抱，虽然，这不代表他真的想要退出联盟。

他对地球富有某种责任。而他确实也不希望仅仅是出于某种私人的感情就放弃这样他的理智告诫他他应当履行的那种职责。

“……哼。”所以，他只是冷冷地接话，“怎么说？”

“就是生气起来的样子，不管是发火也好，说起话来刻薄的样子也好，你们两个这种时候倒是真的让我有一瞬间以为我们回到了刚认识时候那样的相像。并且，不管怎么说，他也很讨厌有人敢挑衅或者质疑他……”

“如果你是试图夸奖我的话，大可不必。我不觉得被说和另一个人相像会是一种夸奖。”

“……”好吧。他看到超人耸了耸肩。“你们就连这种时候都僵着脸不肯从台阶上下来的样子也实在很像。不过。”

我确实不完全是因为不信任你才临时调整那时的行进角度的，超人淡淡地说，“我做了一个判断。”

“你做了一个判断。”

“我确实不认为，蝙蝠侠，不管是哪个世界的，会真的不顾他人的安危制定出一个置人于死地的计划。我信任你，蝙蝠侠，虽然那是因为我信任我的布鲁斯。但是我判断了一下，或许，我和你的超人在能力和体质方面有所差异，或许，你没有预料到在那个方向上的岩石厚度比其他地方要来得更加脆弱……”

“你仍旧不信任我。”

“我不否认，你难道真的指望我才和你相处两个月，就已经把你当做我亲密的战友布鲁斯吗？”

即使他们相处三年，在这件事上，也不会有任何的帮助。

“但是戴安娜说得是对的。”那个超人说。“我们之间的分歧是我们两个之间的事，不能让它影响联盟行动的大局。”

虽然我真的很想把你的头拧下来当球踢，他面无表情地说，“也不可以。”

这句话微妙地戳中了布鲁斯的笑点，虽然，他不打算真的在超人的面前露出任何的微笑，他仍旧在仇恨着他，但是他同意超人在这方面的认为。“我同意这一点。”他说。“虽然有些时候我希望用一种不大友好的方式表示这一点。”

超人笑了出来。“不大友好的方式”。他摇了摇头，“你听起来真像他。反正……我觉得我们可以再努力一点。”

“或许。”

他们两个又在沉默中呆坐了一会儿。

“想听听我的布鲁斯的故事吗？”

那种感觉真的很奇怪。

他们一开始，似乎只是在把彼此当作某个可供缅怀自己失去之人的好用的工具对象，但是渐渐地，却因为整个世界，似乎只有他们两个还在乎失去了的人而变得紧密地联系在了一起。

紧密地联系在了一起。

当布鲁斯这么措辞的时候，他倒是也没有想过，他真的会和面前的男人做爱。不仅如此，他甚至允许对方进入他，而不是要求侵入对方。

“选择权在你。”他还记得他们第一次真的做爱，不是仿佛青少年一样匆匆忙忙地彼此抚慰，也不是单纯孩子气的亲吻，宛如柏拉图的恋爱。

他们脱掉了彼此的衣物，而对于成年人来讲，他们当然都知道，这样的意思是他们将要上床。

而他们两个在完成了前戏一样，体会不到多少快乐，却又与此同时，体会到了比想象中还要多的快乐的动作的时候，超人将决定摆在了布鲁斯面前，静静地说，选择权在你。

这是一种非常绅士的举动，但是与此同时，却又带着一种仿佛逃避似的软弱。布鲁斯不知道倘若自己在同样的角度，他到底是希望由自己决定，还是把它完全地交给他人——就好像是虔诚的宗教教徒会把某些重大的决定交给上帝。

然而布鲁斯不能允许其他人决定自己的命运，就好像他也不能允许有任何他本该肩负的责任，却因为他个人的疏忽而从他的指间偷偷溜走。

所以。“我不想操你。”他平静地说。他其实不想操任何一个除了克拉克以外的男人，他不是很想忍受这个，关于有朝一日，当他回忆起克拉克的时候，他触碰他，抚摸他，还有所有那些美好重要的记忆，全都像是和成了稀泥一样地因为掺入了其他人而被污染玷污。他的某个地方知道其实这件事单纯只是他自己的固执，换句话说，蝙蝠侠在犯蠢。

但是蝙蝠侠从来都是在犯蠢，他从来都会很固执，这就是为什么克拉克总说他讨厌。

这也是为什么克拉克亲吻他，告诉他说他爱着像是这样的蝙蝠侠。

他宁愿为了这个忍受另一种未知的刑罚，甚至，对于他来说，如果这能够让他痛苦的话，他是会感激这一切的，他会感激，因为这在某种程度上似乎加深却又宽恕了他在逃避自己的记忆期间，没有好好保护好他的克拉克的所有的罪过还有那被刻意遗忘却又从来不曾真正消失过的自责。他喜欢那种刚刚愈合的伤口被重新扯开的感觉，这让他在痛苦的同时感到一种微妙的，想要为这样可悲的自己感到发笑的诡异的冲动。

“我不想操你。”他再一次地重复着，用他极为平板低沉的声音静静地说，“我喜欢简单点儿，所以麻烦的事你来。”

“……你即使在这样的时候看上去也很像他。”这让超人苦笑着摇了摇头，他看着他，似乎在那一刻洞悉了布鲁斯心中全部的所思所想。

“好吧。”他说。“反正这样我也比较熟。那么容我问一下你放润滑剂的习惯和我的布鲁斯有没有什么区别？你的也在抽屉中？啊，那就来得方便的多了。”

我已经看到了。

就好像根本没有移动过位置，却已经拧开了润滑剂瓶盖的超人伸出了他的手指。

躺在床上的布鲁斯安静地等待着他。

他觉得那一刻的自己既像是在赎罪，却又像是在犯下更深的罪过。

“我觉得你才像是背着十字架准备走过髑髅地的耶稣。”有一天，撑着脸，叼着冰淇淋的勺子，嚼着甜甜圈的克拉克若有所思地盯着他说。“他们都说我是基督教的神之子，我看他们搞错了，他们是根本就不认识你。”

“嘴里有东西的时候不要讲话。”

“啊，谢谢你，老爹。”这么说着的克拉克吐掉了嘴里的勺子——他永远都不知道，这个男孩是怎么把嘴里塞满了东西的同时还能含着那么多东西的，这是个只有未成年的小孩才会知道的，但是克拉克似乎无师自通了的神秘之谜。“但是，反正，布鲁斯——你那种苦行僧一样喜欢自我责怪然后还要抓着一个伤口反复拉拽的样子真的比我受苦多了。”

我做超人是因为我开心。克拉克比了个鬼脸，继续地对着他说。虽然也有苦恼甚至不快的时候——不管是对于克拉克还是超人来说都有很多，但是我总有办法让自己重新变得像自己起来，而你不一样。

你才是咱们两个中热衷于背负着罪过踩着沼泽往前拔步子的那个人。

或许吧。布鲁斯心想。

他倒是无所谓他的恋人决定将这个头衔大度地让给自己。毕竟，做耶稣没有什么好的，那个男人辛苦了一辈子，死得还很早。“我做蝙蝠侠也是因为我开心。”但是，他仍旧只是淡淡地开口，用着懒得和他争论的语调平静地宣布说。“而他们称呼你作耶稣是因为你是引导了他们的那个人。”

“就算我是总被你当作小孩子，跟你说话还要被教育嘴里有东西的时候不要讲话的那个人？”

“可能。”布鲁斯说。“但是对于世人来说像是这种事可能来得并不怎么重要。”

“我倒是宁愿希望他们觉得重要，或者说，我喜欢那些觉得这些小事才是真正重要的那类人。”他笑眯眯地看着他，他，克拉克。“布鲁斯。”他将一只手放上了布鲁斯的手臂，而在那个时候，他的手给人的感觉温暖而又坚实。“有没有人说过，你其实很温柔？”

“现在有了。”布鲁斯冷淡地说。“怎么了，有什么事？”

“……没事。”而克拉克只是抿起嘴唇，对着他静静地微笑。“只是突然觉得，我是真的好爱你。”

他不大喜欢超人彬彬有礼地占据着他的整个的过程，因为他会把接下来发生的这一切变得都太像是一次情爱，而不像是某种记忆带来的令人悲痛的恶质的报复。但是布鲁斯知道，就算他抗议也没有什么用，因为，“我本来也不是为了报复你才问你要不要做爱的。”这么说着的克拉克啃咬着他的喉结，而他的肉棒在布鲁斯的身体里，进入的甚至更深。“我知道你有那种把什么都变得好像是自我折磨似的倾向，但是能不能不要把我也卷进来？”

如果不把你卷进来，从一开始我就不会答应同你做爱。

布鲁斯再次发出了一声破碎的呻吟。他抓着克拉克的头发，理智开始渐渐融化在肉体的欢愉之中。

那个超人的技术确实很好，他熟悉他，或者说，他熟悉布鲁斯的身体。他又那么多年仔细地钻研并研究过这档子事，甚至于说，他的无名指上一直有着一个小小的，银色的，但是却不容忽视的，让布鲁斯每每看向他时都会意识到的，圆形的钻戒。

“我们两个五年前结的婚。”在他们认识有一段时间，最起码，距离关系破冰有一段时间之后，“克拉克”才淡淡地告诉了布鲁斯说。“宣布婚事的那天，整个哥谭和大都会都沸腾了，人们想知道我到底是如何说服了那个坚持独身主义四十年的男人决定为我破例。”

但是，“因为克拉克很迷人，我也很喜欢他。”虽然超人从来没有说过，但不知道为什么，布鲁斯觉得他能够想象另一个蝙蝠侠是怎么笑眯眯地坐在沙发上，坐在无数向他伸来的采访话筒前，相当愉快地宣布说。“我爱他，不仅仅是因为他的样貌，他的才干，他的温柔，还因为我爱他。我好爱他。”

所以他们曾经有过一场婚礼，他是说他们，那个超人和那个蝙蝠侠。他们用有过一场婚礼，还有所有在恋情公之于众过后所能享受到的，走在阳光下的快乐还有喜悦。

布鲁斯从来没有得到过这个，因为他还有克拉克，他们都来得太年轻。他们在忙着思考拯救世界，调和联合国之类的复杂的大事。虽然，也不是说在某些夜深人静的傍晚，布鲁斯没有想过，他或许什么时候可以给克拉克一个他难以想象的惊喜。

“我觉得是时候让更多的人可以分享我们的喜悦了。”他甚至都已经想好了求婚时一本正经的誓言，虽然求婚的戒指需要好好思考一下怎么藏起来——介于克拉克已经学会了，如果房间里有某样东西含了铅，那八成就是要专门送给自己的惊喜礼物的韦恩庄园的特别定理。但是总之，他会想出怎么藏好戒指的，就好像他也能想出怎么才能让克拉克坐好，并且不会因为布鲁斯求婚时过于严肃的表情而被先逗得咯咯笑起来。

他的克拉克会笑得很开心，布鲁斯一直这么觉得。他一定会笑得很开心，因为克拉克总是在笑，他一直在笑，就好像没有什么能够让这个意气风发的年轻人停止他脸上充满着希望的灿烂的微笑。

但是现在，他却在这儿，在他和克拉克曾经接吻，分享过最亲密的关系的料理桌台上，此时此刻，和另一个让他感到了嫉妒的男人肌肤相亲。

“我的布鲁斯这里有很深的一道疤。”而那个男人曾经在一次亲热的过程中，将脸埋在他的胸膛还有小腹之上，就像是一只终于找到了主人的遗物，将鼻子深深地埋入到过去的记忆之中的巨犬一样，无比依恋而又深情地，用鼻子蹭着他心脏附近的部位，轻轻地对着他说。“那是一次很危险的行动，我曾经以为他真的会因此而死掉。”

但是那个蝙蝠侠并没有在那一次的行动之中死掉。他死去，是在很遥远的，用鲜花还有蜂蜜铸就成的婚礼之后。

布鲁斯从来都没有提及，“克拉克”回忆起那个布鲁斯的时候比他自己知道的还要多得多的多，他从来都没有指出过，克拉克即使是最无心的一些动作，包括在抓起布鲁斯的脚踝时，会下意识地将重心向右、而非是居中或者向左地倾斜，就好像他正在亲热的对象曾经出现过一次糟糕的左腿损伤，以至于在之后的很多年都要好好保护，像是这样的细节之时，他都能够在最不经意的时候窥见到一点“克拉克”和“布鲁斯”曾经拥有过的过去。

“我曾经死过一次。”而为了让他们眼下的气氛不至于因此而结束，为了让“克拉克”不要察觉到布鲁斯到底利用自己选择的优势窥见了多少他本不应该知道的秘密并感到好受一些，渐渐开始习惯了“克拉克”的动作，最起码，开始让自己的一部分意识在这个过程里微微涣散了的，好像只留下了身体和纯粹的肉欲着的布鲁斯淡淡地开口说。“我曾经死过，所以在那之后换了一具身体。”

他曾经死过。

仅仅是这么一句话，听起来可能实在是有点过于的轻描淡写。

更为准确的说法，是他为了阻止小丑的机会，面对自己宿命中无法避开的那一场决战，而心怀死志地踏上了路途。在他留给阿尔弗雷德最后的纸条中，他还留下了一声蝙蝠侠最后的回话。他说：哈哈。

那是一句轻蔑的嘲弄。他在嘲弄，在嘲笑着所有敢于认为自己会因此被击败，或者因此而畏缩的命运或者与之相关的一切的东西。他还在蔑视。

他蔑视着那在他的脚下像是深渊一般，将要吞噬掉所有的一切的可怖的死亡。

它认为它赢了，但是布鲁斯知道，它输了。

他是抬头挺胸地步入自己的死地的，虽然，死亡这个过程本身极度痛苦并且充满着布鲁斯无从得知的愤怒还有挣扎。然而，布鲁斯死了。

接着，他又活了。

他活过来，不是因为布鲁斯战胜了死亡，而是因为对一切都早有准备的蝙蝠侠早就预备好了藏在蝙蝠洞里的，针对着一切“可能发生的最坏情形”的后备计划。他活了，是因为酒神因子治愈好了他最为糟糕的那些伤痕。

但是布鲁斯有很长一段时间都不再记得自己是蝙蝠侠，当他听说曾经的同伴前来见他时，哥谭崭新的蝙蝠摇了摇头。

“我不是别的什么人。”他说，“我也不想回忆起那些事，我只想干我自己想干的那些事情。”

他很固执，他总是很固执，他固执的有些时候布鲁斯自己都觉得，他应该把自己的脑袋拧下来当球踢。

“但是，这也是你为数不多的优点——你就是因为那种讨人厌的固执劲儿才会让我觉得特别有趣的。”坐在他的对面，吃着奶油饼干的克拉克笑嘻嘻地冲着他说。“我爱你，布鲁斯，即使你是个又固执又古板还喜欢做别人爹的讨厌鬼。”

他拒绝想起很多事情，于是，他错过了他本来应该承担的那部分保护世界，还有保护自己爱人的蝙蝠侠的职责。

但是真正让他感到心痛的，或许是在那之后发生的故事。

当终于听说布鲁斯恢复了记忆的克拉克找上门来时，那个坐在他面前，像是第一次看到他，明明记忆里留有着充分的印象，但是无论如何，却仍旧不能做到完美地将理智和感情统一起来的蝙蝠侠迟疑地摇了摇头说，“我不确定……我是说，卡尔，你知道，我其实……”

我其实……

“……”他或许应当要感谢那个时候望着他，没有出声，没有说话，只是了然地望着他，就好像他已经明白了布鲁斯想要表达的一切的，平静的克拉克。他或许应当感谢他，敬佩他，不仅仅是因为他居然如此轻易地接受了布鲁斯可能永远都无法成为克拉克所爱，并且也会同样爱着克拉克的那个蝙蝠侠的事实，也是因为他随后只是颇为轻松地耸了耸肩。

“总会这样的。”他说。“总是会这样。电影里，电视剧里，还有书本上全都这么说，你不要在意。”

“我不可能不会在意，该死，超人，你根本就不明白……”

“我明白。”明明说着我明白，但是怎么看，都像是一点都不明白的克拉克静静地看着他说。“不明白的人是你，布鲁斯。我爱你。”

“你根本就不认识我。”

“我怎么可能会不认识你。”

“我失去了我的记忆，”他只能再次重复，“现在，我把它找了回来，但是那听起来就像是一个别的什么人的事情一样。我没有任何真实的感觉……”

“那就重新找到真实的感觉不就可以了。”

布鲁斯烦躁地摇起了头。“你什么都不懂。”

“恰恰相反，是你什么都不懂。”克拉克说。“我在这里，看着这样的你，在烦心像是这样的事，而就是因此我感到，我爱你。会烦恼着这样的事，会试图和我解释清楚，包括在我说我不在乎的时候不停试图说服我我必须要在乎——那个人他只能够是你。”

“……”我算服了氪星人的让人难以理解的死脑筋，那个时候，布鲁斯绝望地心想。“我根本就不知道我爱不爱你。”

“但是我知道你爱我，这难道不就足够吗？”

不，这不足够。

“……听起来像是你满意了，但我怎么办？”布鲁斯说。“我不知道我爱不爱你，也不能够确定你到底爱不爱我。”

我觉得我就像是冒名顶替的一个人，然后获得了一个我根本就只是从报告上看到过的不认识的丈夫或者妻子。布鲁斯心想。倒不是说他认为面前的克拉克没有任何的性吸引力，但是，“这太……太突然了。”布鲁斯说。

“你会爱我的。”而克拉克仍旧保持着他的自信，他仍旧心怀希望，布鲁斯不知道他到底是凭借什么而如此坚信着这种布鲁斯自己都无法坚信的事情的。但是，“听着，布鲁斯。”

你不要认为，你爱我只是因为我们经过的故事还有那些记忆让你爱上了我，我爱你，你爱我，是因为我们灵魂之间的吸引，而更重要的是。“你曾经深深地爱上过我，而这种东西它仍旧存在于你的身体里。”他用他的手指抵在布鲁斯的心口上，一字一顿，无比坚定地告诉着他说。“它是你的身体的一个部分，就好像即使你失去了记忆，你也不会忘掉怎么拿叉子吃饭，怎么用英语讲话，包括怎么发动你那个该死的蝙蝠摩托车……”

“我第一次开车时不小心撞到了墙上。”

“那不重要。”克拉克说，“重要的是你曾经深爱过我，而我相信你有多么的爱我，我相信你曾经像是本能一样地爱我，这就是为什么我相信即使再来一次，你还是能够把它重新地回忆起来。”

一个人在如此深地爱上过另一个人的时候，如此完整地体会过和一个人链接在一处，像是水乳交融一般，完美的两块玉石镶嵌，就好像他们天生就是要呆在一起的时候，他还能够在享受过这样的快乐之后，认为自己孤身一人的生活是能够令人满足的吗？

他还能够在知道世界存在着这样完整而又美好的存在之后，甘心接受其他碎片的填补，并且自我劝说说，那是他可以接受，他可以对放在自己面前的选择视而不见，假装自己从来都没有思考过，自己到底是有多么的爱慕，多么的渴求着另一个人的吗？

“如果我从来没有遇上过你，你从来都没有遇上过我，那么或许我们都可以接受和现在不同的没有彼此的另一种生活。但是事情的关键就是我一定会认识你，就好像你一定会遇到我。这就好像我天生便是要做超人，而你注定了会成为蝙蝠侠一样坚不可摧的命运。”

我相信的不仅是现在的你，还有我们曾经拥有过，并且即使到现在也不曾消散过的感情。

“看着我。”克拉克抓起他的手，把它放在他的脸上，“看着我，触碰我，告诉我——像是这样的抚摸，你难道是没有感觉的吗？像是这样的注视，你难道是没有心动的吗？像是这样的亲吻，”他亲吻他，亲吻他，那个吻至今还留在布鲁斯的唇上，鲜活的好像一切都发生在刚刚过去的那一刻。“你难道要告诉我连这都并不重要？难道你要告诉我说你从来都没有想过像是这样的吻我，现在，此时此刻，你难道要告诉我说，我没有让你感到过哪怕一次的怦然心动？”

他没有办法否认这个，但是他依旧不肯承认。

“这是一种过于仓促，过于儿戏……”

“就连这样的话我也预想得到你一定会说。”

“让我无法接受的整件事情。”布鲁斯坚定着说完自己想要说的话，他看着克拉克。“克拉克，你或许喜欢这种命中注定的说法，但是事实是，我可能只是喜欢你这一种类型的人，我只是喜欢你很熟悉，我只是……喜欢你的某些个特质，而那些哪怕他不再是你我也不会感到那么的重要。你的说法就像是一个小孩子一样……”

“我今天可不大想听你教育我怎么做一个成年人，老爹。”

“停止这么叫我。”蝙蝠侠说。“总之，这个事情……我不知道，我需要思考一下，请给我一点时间。”

他需要思考一下。

他真傻。

在感情这方面，克拉克一直是他们两个中更聪明的那一个，他更诚实，也更直白，更重要的是，他相信着布鲁斯，甚至远比布鲁斯相信他自己的还要坚信着他。

“……其实，”最后，他躺在布鲁斯的怀里——这个他还没来得及真正说过他爱他，就已经将要消逝了的生命躺在布鲁斯的怀里。“我觉得这件事你说得其实是对的。”

你看，如果你真的爱上我，这种时候我离开，我就会变得很难过。

“我真高兴你固执己见了这一次。”克拉克望着他，静静地，噙着一抹微笑地凝视着他说。

而布鲁斯望着他，仍旧对就发生在自己怀里的一切感到难以置信。

我真的爱过他吗？他曾经无数次地思考。我真的是爱着他的吗？我是否是因为爱他，而在此刻感到了难过。不是因为愧疚、心痛，所有的看到一个我所欣赏的年轻人在自己面前死去而感到的悲伤。

我到底是因为爱着他而痛苦，还是因为无法回应他的感情而感到了像是这样沉重的苦痛。

但是至少，布鲁斯心想，他没有告诉他。

当布鲁斯拒绝克拉克的时候，他曾经一度以为克拉克会活很久。

让一个寿命几乎与太阳延续为等长的天神爱上一个必定将要死去的俗子。

这个世界上难道有什么，比爱上了一个人类的厄俄斯的命运还要来得更加的让人悲叹。

但是，布鲁斯想错了。

“我曾经以为。”在一次“超人”突然失去了联络，数据显示，他停留在金星的轨道附近，于是，不得不开着飞船前去确认情况的布鲁斯，看到了那个悬浮在黑暗之中，直视着太阳，明明应当空无一物的宇宙，便因为那个男人的存在而有了光一样的“克拉克”静静地开口说。“布鲁斯会离我而去，是因为我远超凡人的寿命。我以为，他会离开，但是那会是一场相当漫长的告别。”

而现在，他不见了，“那感觉就好像是你前一秒走进商店的时候，还在问他到底想要吃什么一样，结果下一秒，你抬起头，却发现一切都没有了。”什么都没有了。

老去的夫妇总是会做梦，他们会梦到他们走在路上，走着走着，就怎么也找不到和自己一起走着的另一个人。

“我曾经以为，布鲁斯一定不会对我那么残忍。”他望着太阳，语气平静，任由着那跨越了宇宙的热浪静静地抚过他的额发的，相当安静地对着布鲁斯说。“他总是那副样子，你以为他很容易被打碎，以为他很容易就会被超越人类的力量所折断，然而他总是那副样子，站在那里，好像自己哪也不打算去，哪也不会去一样。”

我经常觉得他是哪怕死神来了都会被他啐上一口，说滚开，老子有事要办的那种顽强的男人。克拉克歪了歪头，若有所思地望着布鲁斯不知道他究竟是在看向了哪里的事务，继续平淡地说。“所以，哪怕是为我，他也一定会固执地把自己的死亡拉长一条无比漫长的连续剧。”

他一定会把告别的机会好好给我，那个男人深吸了一口气，哪怕是在太空中，这个地方根本就没有任何东西可以供给超人呼吸的，静静地停留在哪里说。他一定会陪我再多走一会儿，最起码，不要就这样突然地离开，没有任何预兆地就让我发现，那地方竟然就只剩下了我一个。

他望着太阳的样子很美。

他拥有着克拉克的眼睛，克拉克的鼻子，克拉克的嘴巴，克拉克的神态。

他不可能在望着太阳的时候不美。

但是，布鲁斯从来没有想过，他可以在那个不经意地，哀伤地看向太阳时，看上去那么地像他。

“……这就是了。”当那个氪星旁支的遗孤消散在他们周围的时候，克拉克也曾经悲伤地凝望着，凝望着那个远在天边的太阳。“这就是了。”

“我难以想象。”他曾经用氪星语，对着搀扶着那个老人的克拉克开口，因为他是当真的无法理解。“他一辈子都花在凝望太阳上，而现在，他唯一的愿望，却也只是静静地看上一会儿太阳？”

“不。”克拉克说。

不。布鲁斯心说。

他终于明白了那一刻克拉克没有说出口的意思，但是一切都来得实在是太迟、太迟。

他甚至都不知道，到底什么时候整件事情才能够算是“不够迟的”。或许，早在布鲁斯失忆，或许，早在克拉克宣布他要测试自己的全新能力，再或许，早在正义联盟成立，早在他认识克拉克以前。

命运的线路就好像是从山顶滚下的一个小小的雪球，在它刚开始的时候，没有人能够知道它会引发那样一场宛如雪崩似的灾难，而当那大雪终于吞没了他时，布鲁斯知道，一切都已经来不及了。

“我很冷。”那个老人静静地坐在那里，凝望着他凝望了一辈子，并且似乎也要接着凝望下去的太阳说。“我记不得自己上次感到冷是什么时候了。”

布鲁斯感到自己很冷。

他第一次明白了，那个时候主张着，或许任何一个像你一样的家伙出现在我面前都会一样地爱上他，而这里所有的一切都不过是一场先来后到的把戏的自己错得多么离谱。

而看看他，看看那个“超人。”

他时常在意识到，他第一眼看起来很像克拉克，但是实际上和克拉克一点也不像的时候感到惋惜。那个时候他总会觉得，如果他们再像一些就好了，如果就连布鲁斯自己也是，能和正义联盟的其他人一样，彻底地将他们两个弄混就好了。

然而，如今，就在现在，他意识到面前的“超人”有多么像，多么真实地肖似着那个已经不存在的人的时候，他才意识到这么想着的自己到底是有多么的天真，还有多么的愚蠢。

跟一个会让你时时刻刻回忆起自己过去的完美，回忆起自己曾经是多么完整的人呆在一起并不是一种幸运。

至少，在一切都已经打碎了的时候，它看起来并不是。

他们曾经在蝙蝠翼的驾驶座上做爱。

他和克拉克，和那个“超人”。

“别总光着屁股坐在我的副驾驶座上。”那个时候他还会和克拉克玩笑，他还会亲昵地用下巴指一指驾驶座后排的乘客座椅，“裤子在那儿，快点穿上。”

而如今，他却在同样的位置上，和那个超人，在茫茫的宇宙中安静地做爱。

那很危险，当然，甚至于说，只是一个失控的打滑，一点过于用力的捏握，只要这个飞船出现哪怕一个小小的缝隙，无法承受住宇宙空旷的人类就会在这样的压强变化下瞬间粉身碎骨。

然而当布鲁斯意识到这一切的时候，他只是觉得畅快。

他想象着自己在真空中膨胀，就像是一罐被晃动得过于厉害以至于在瓶盖打开的瞬间溢了出来的啤酒，或者是那些将要爆炸，仅仅是戳一下就能溅人一手的人偶形状的馅饼。在真空中四分五裂死相凄惨这件事听起来似乎并没有那么的糟糕，而如果它有任何的影响，只是让超人进入他的时候他变得更加的情动。

“……克拉克。”他低声说。那是他第一次用双腿勾住那个男人的腰，驾驶舱的地方太小，而他在想，克拉克在他们之前的做爱的时候是不是拥有着与之类似的感触。“克拉克。”当他被进入的时候，他呜咽着，呻吟着，就像是在唱歌一样，吐出了那个单词说。“克拉克，克拉克……”

“……”布鲁斯。虽然他已经不可能停见，但是在那个瞬间，他似乎确实听到了“布鲁斯”，他似乎确实听到了那个男孩在他的耳边轻轻地呼唤着说。“布鲁斯……啊，我好想要你，我的布鲁斯。”

他的男孩骑在他的身体上，两只手压着他的肩膀，因为情欲而泛红的身体，在阳光下镀了一层淡淡的金边。

“你别动，让我自己来。”他轻轻地吐着气，在布鲁斯的耳边低声说。

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。

我好爱你啊，布鲁斯。

就是这样，他一度觉得并不属于自己的记忆，只有在这一刻才像是活过来，成为了布鲁斯一部分般的苏醒了过来。

他像是终于意识到自己铸成了什么大错地呻吟呜咽了起来，那几乎是他第一次在他和“超人”的性事中发出声音。

而那个男人只是轻轻地拍打着他，他撩起他湿透的头发，温和得就像是他从来没有怨恨过在自己面前的布鲁斯一般。

“你发出这样的声音，”他静静地说，“让我感受到了同等程度的心痛。”

吾与汝同悲。

在超人最后在他的身体中冲刺的时候，布鲁斯的意识变成了一片空白，他的思考，他的理智，他的逻辑全部都融化掉了，就像是用粘稠的蜂蜜裹住的奶汁，在沸腾的火焰和太阳的光照下渐渐融化成了无法辨认出的一团模糊的形状，而也只有在这种时候，布鲁斯感到了身体深处的那种强烈的快感。

他射了出来，当然，伴随着思想上的痛苦，肉体反而以一种更加激烈的方式获取到了片刻的解脱还有死亡一样的停滞。他射了出来，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。

他的屁股里挤满了一个他感到陌生的男人的精液，而与此同时，他的大腿根处滑溜溜的。他看着面前的男人，又一次感到了自己的可悲，男人的可悲。

如今的世界最佳拍档是一对只能靠着彼此回忆起老掉牙的过去的胆小鬼。

如果不是因为他还在拼命地咽下那些在高潮时溢出的口水，他一定会笑出声来的。

他确实笑了出来，虽然当他笑的时候，他被自己的口水呛到，他被自己的模样笑到。他只觉得可悲又好笑。

而正在用纸巾和湿布替他擦试着大腿的超人看起来更加平静一些。

“你比我的布鲁斯要沉默一点。”他知道到底怎么才能够让布鲁斯感到好受，他总是会适时地岔开话题，就好像他甚至比布鲁斯自己还要明白，那像是发了疯一样折磨着布鲁斯的感觉到底是为何物。他就只是静静地开口说。“你知道吗，他很喜欢在做爱的时候说一些匪夷所思的骚话。”

“比如说，什么？”

“嗯……我倒是宁愿不要说出来，介于讲出来好象实在是有扫他作为蝙蝠侠的脸面……但是，他喜欢故意和我说什么‘啊，要变成你的形状了，这里变成了你的形状’这样他特意从奇奇怪怪的小电影里学来，就是为了看我停下来难以置信地看着他的让人无可奈何骚话，而这是他心情好的时候喜欢说的最轻微的一档。”

这听起来太可怕了。

“他几岁了。”布鲁斯说。

“四十五，和我一样大。”

哦。布鲁斯想。

他居然比布鲁斯还要大上十岁。

难以置信。

难道被人操真的会让一个人的智商和情商包括行为表现出现明显的降低吗？

但是布鲁斯现在被操了，并且被操了好几轮，他看起来好像没有什么问题，或者说，他觉得自己这辈子都不太可能会说出这种话。

他某种意义很高兴超人和自己说这些，虽然当超人说，“你不想说说你自己的克拉克吗？只有我说好像有点奇怪”的时候，他冷静地回答：“……不。”

不。他心想。

他不想和任何人分享他曾经拥有过的克拉克。

“……好吧，至少你在这方面也实在是和他很像。如果我跟他位置互换，他也肯定宁愿不要说跟我有关的事。”

要是你们位置互换，我压根就不会和另一个跟自己长着同一张面孔的男人上床。布鲁斯淡淡地心说。

但是超人说得是对的。

如果克拉克在这儿，他肯定也会喋喋不休地抓着人不停地说着自己的布鲁斯。

他一定会，因为他是那么地爱他。

“你们的相似点比我想象的多。”而布鲁斯却只会静静地开口。

“嗯……我应该对此感到荣幸吗？”超人微微地瞥了下眼睛。

“不。”布鲁斯说。像到了那种程度，实在是让人“有点恶心。”

“哼，好吧。”超人说。“我就姑且相信你是这么认为的吧。”

那天晚上，布鲁斯重新陷进自己的床铺里，试图忘掉他冷掉的咖啡和原本去蝙蝠洞办公的计划，重新沉湎于过去的梦乡的时候，他在半梦半醒间想到了很多的故事。他想起了他的克拉克的手，他的克拉克的脸，他的克拉克的温度，还有他的克拉克笑起来的模样。

“你真傻。”那个克拉克笑着看着他说。“你怎么会以为自己没有可能会爱上我呢。”

他真傻。

他们那个时候居然以为，爱上克拉克是一件什么值得庆幸的，幸运的好事一样。

那仍旧是一种幸运，就像是放在小瓶中的星星的碎片一样，满怀着希望地停留在那里，就好像仍旧带着星星本身的温度和笑容，敲了敲窗，笑着告诉他说。“我回来了，布鲁斯。”

有什么东西轻轻地敲了敲布鲁斯的门窗。

我回来了，那个东西轻轻地对着他说，我好冷啊，我亲爱的布鲁斯。

——The End——


End file.
